


Coach

by DekuWritter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Inuzuka Kiba, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Gyms, Inappropriate Erections, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Public Nudity, Showers, Size Difference, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Underwear, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuWritter/pseuds/DekuWritter
Summary: In search of gaining more muscles, Kiba enters a gym where he meets Naruto, the owner of the gym. Naruto offers help to Kiba with unexpected results.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Omoi, Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. The personal trainer

There was good news and bad news! Good news was that I finally turned eighteen years old. I was dreaming about this day for ages - finally being considered an adult. I was finally a man. I was filled with a sense of personal freedom that made me feel like I could do anything. Well... almost anything.

My name is Kiba Inuzuka, a alpha man of 5ft6 with shaggy brown hair and black eyes. The bad news was that at my ripe age of eighteen, I was still a virgin. I was always a mess when it came to girls - I barely made it past kissing. Then something always went wrong - I couldn't put my finger on it, but something always changed later in time. The girls suddenly stopped being interested. Was it my fault? Was it my behavior? Did I do something wrong?

I was asking myself these questions before I finally cracked the code. Of course! Girls today are surrounded by this idea of a perfect looking guy - lean, big and with nice muscles all over his body. I was... pretty far from that. I wasn't too obese or too slender - I was just right in the middle. Not a bad looking body, at least from my perspective, but what chance did I have against the actors in movies and ads? I knew I had to up my game. I had to join the gym.

The problem was that I was still a student - broke as hell. I didn't have a lot of money to pay for a membership at one of those fancy fitness centers, let alone hire a trainer. Luckily, I knew about a pretty secluded place near my house. It was a very small gym, and from the outside, it looked pretty simple. I was sure that had to be the cheap option, not like those huge fitness centers where you pay millions just for a sign-up.

One day, I finally pushed myself to do it. I packed up some of my workout clothes - which were pretty much just gathering dust up until that point - and I set off to the gym. At first, I had trouble even finding it - it was a really well hidden two-story place. I got a little bit nervous as I was opening the front door - what kind of place could this be? Was it even safe for a scrawny guy like me?

Luckily, I soon found out, that for a secluded place, the gym looked really nice. Sure, it probably wasn't the most modern one, but it had nice atmosphere, upbeat music and the equipment looked okay - well, at least as far as I could tell. There weren't many people there, but it wasn't deserted either. Nevertheless, I was sure that everybody was staring at me as soon as I opened the door, but I let that slide. I was sure it was just my imagination messing with me.

I approached the front desk, where a guy was just counting money from the cashier. Now, this guy was intimidating. His shoulders were as broad as a door frame and his arms were showing muscles that I didn't even know existed. I knew, because he was wearing a tight, orange tank-top showing off his pecs as well. That, together with spiky blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a five o'clock shadow made for a pretty intense sight.

I immediately felt inadequate as I first laid my eyes on the man. I mean what kind of chance did I have with girls with guys like that around? Sure, he was probably in 5ft9, but he just oozed masculinity. I felt like this is the kind of guy any girl would go for. I couldn't take my eyes off of his muscles, I just felt so much... respect for him.

Eventually, his eyes looked up and he noticed me there staring at him. At first, I was afraid he was going to give me shit, but he just smirked.

"What's the matter, pup?" he spoke, his voice deep, but gentle, "Don't worry. No one is gonna bite you here."

"Eh... s-sorry," I realized how weird I must have looked just standing and staring, my face going red immediately. I stepped up to the front desk. The man was much taller than me - I had to look up to meet his eyes. He was still looking at me with that piercing gaze and that slight smile on his face. Was he mocking me? It didn't feel like mocking, but it also didn't feel like any kind of look I've gotten before.

"I'd like to go in, please. You offer the student discount, right?"

"You know we do, pup," he answered, "But I'm gonna have to see some identification for that."

My hand slid into my pocket and fished out my student ID. I presented it to the guy and he reached for it. I noticed his calloused fingers were twice as big as mine and noted another hit in my masculinity internally.

"Kiba, huh?" he said, as he was reading the card, "Just turned eighteen? Happy birthday, buddy!"

"Thanks," I smiled back, "Um... that doesn't matter, right? I can still use the discount since I'm still in school."

"For sure, pup," he nodded, and reached for the keys under the counter. Meanwhile, his eyes were analyzing me - as if he was trying to remember where he knew me from or something. I was one hundred percent sure this was the first we met, though. "I take it this is your first time at the gym, right?"

"Yeah... I'm afraid so," I said, feeling bad that my inexperience was so apparent. I had a little muscle due to the sports he played for fun, nothing ever professional.

"Hey," he said to me, as he was handing me the key, "We were all beginners one time. Good luck, pup. And if you need any tips, I'll be right here."

He gave me another smile and a wink after that. I thanked him and - feeling a little light-headed for some reason - and went to the locker rooms. Fortunately, they were empty - I certainly didn't need another strike into my masculinity by seeing a guy like the one behind the bar around me naked. I was able to change into my workout clothes in absolute privacy and was finally ready to start working out.

Needless to say - it was a disaster. At first, I tried to go for the dumbbells. But it didn't take me a while to find out that I don't really know what to do with them, aside from some basic moves. I tried copying some of the guys around me - most of which were ripped as hell - but the sharp pain in my muscles was suggesting I wasn't doing something right. So I decided to try the machines instead. That was even worse though... The first one I didn't know how to use and on the second one I had to spend all the time adjusting weights, because I wasn't nearly as strong as I thought I was. The whole time, I'm sure that the whole gym was staring at me. Nobody said anything and nobody laughed, but I just felt that everybody knew how much I sucked at this.

Finally, I gave up after about thirty minutes. I was sweaty, but I didn't feel like I did anything. My body was killing me - I was pretty sure I pulled a couple of muscles. I felt like crap and I almost wanted to cry. How much more desperate could I be? Promising myself that this was the first and last time I ever came here, I fled back to the locker room and changed. No shower needed. The sweat was probably going to seep into my street clothes, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there.

The guy was still there, behind the counter, when I went to give back the key and pay the entrance. At least with the discount I didn't have to spend a lot of money for this shitshow. But I still had to look into the guy's eyes. I'm sure he saw at least a little of my "performance" back there. I wasn't sure if I was ready for his reaction.

"Kinda fast," he commented, as he took the key from me, "How did it go?"

"Eh..." I shrugged my shoulders, having trouble looking into his eyes, so I pinned them to the floor instead. He wasn't condescending, but still - it wasn't easy saying it. "Terrible. Mostly terrible. I... I had no idea what I was doing."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed your struggles," he said, putting his elbows on the table, "What did I say, pup? I was here the whole time, you could have asked. No need to be shy."

"I know... I appreciate that. But I didn't want to bother you, you know. I know next to nothing about this stuff and I would just be wasting your-"

"Nonsense," he interrupted me, "Hey. Do you still want to give this a shot? I could help you out a little bit."

I finally forced myself to look into his eyes. It looked kind, and a little excited for some reason.

"You mean like... like a personal training?" I asked, "I don't really have a lot of money."

"I'm not asking for money," he shaked his head, "If it's about getting a new member to join the gym, I'm willing to invest some of my time and energy. Consider it a favor, pup."

"That's... really nice," I said, surprised, "But still, it feels like I would be taking advantage of-"

"Kiba," he called me by my name, his eyes buried deeply into mine, "It's not a problem. I insist."

His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile a little bit too. It seemed that an opportunity was reaching out to me with a big, burly helping hand. Maybe I should say yes. I mean, what was the harm? At least I would have some direction. And this guy, his body... he was manly. He surely knew what he was doing.

"...okay then," I finally answered, "When do you want to... do this?"

"Meet me here tomorrow night at 9PM," he offered, "You think you could manage that?"

9PM? That seemed a little late for a workout. But if the training was really free, I wasn't going to pass on it because of a reason like that.

"Sure. That works. Should I prepare somehow?"

He chuckled at that, for some reason.

"Don't worry about anything. Just bring your gear, come here and we will see what we can do about you."

I thanked him about three times after that, feeling really grateful for this one-on-one approach. He told me his name was Naruto and that he was the owner of this small gym. He was also working the front desk most of the time, as well as providing personal trainings to people. I had no idea how on Earth did he find the time to do all of that, but who was I to question him? The guy had a body of steel, he obviously had enough discipline and self-control to manage to do whatever he wanted. We exchanged our phone numbers before we said goodbye to each other and I left home with a smile on my face.

* * *

It was already pitch dark when I left the house after that. I packed another set of clean workout clothes and was ready to go. For some reason, I felt really excited about the training with Naruto. He was a real man's man and he was about to show me his secret to becoming as buff as him. I thought about his body a lot over the day. I imagined what I could do with a figure like that and how all the girls would be all over me if I had those kind of muscles. All of this thinking got me really hard and I had to jerk off before I left for the gym. I was sure Naruto wouldn't appreciate me walking around with a hardon.

When I arrived, I was a little bit confused. The gym seemed to be deserted... There was nobody else there but Naruto, who was already approaching me from the front desk, wearing the same orange tank top as he did yesterday, together with a pair of very short blue workout shorts. They were exposing his powerful calves and the bulge in front was signaling that this guy most certainly had no trouble satisfying any girl in the bedroom... Even though I was curious about how would mine compare to his, I tried to keep my eyes on his face, rather than the rest of his body.

"Kiba!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing through the gym, "What's up? Ready for the workout with your new coach?"

"Hey, Naruto," I greeted him back, still a little confused about the lack of people around. He went all the way up to me to shake my hand and I noticed his smell. He must have worked out already that day. It wasn't a bad smell or anything though... it was very musky but not unpleasant. The kind of smell you only get after a day of good, honest work.

"So..." I asked, reluctantly, "Where is everybody? Do customers not come here this late?"

"Oh, the gym is officially closed already," he explained.

"What? Oh man, so I'm keeping you here after hours? I'm so sorry!"

"Kiba," he said with a smile, as his huge hand ruffled through my hair, "I did that on purpose. I wouldn't have time to train you during the day. And this way, we can have as much space and time as we need. We can do whatever we want."

For some reason, I thought he smirked a little bit at that last sentence, but I was sure that was just a coincidence.

"Okay then... I guess I'll go change," I said, surprising myself with my own enthusiasm and I went to change into my workout clothes in a hurry.

* * *

"So," Naruto asked, as he was towering over me with his hands crossed on his chest, with me already changed into my baggy workout clothes, "What exactly is your goal, pup? Lose weight? More muscle definition? Overall health?"

"I'd like to get ripped," I answered, "Really ripped. Like you."

I immediately blushed as Naruto started laughing.

"Oh really? You like my body, huh?" he said, as he flexed his arm.

"Yeah, I mean, you look really good. I'm sure you have the girls are just crazy about you."

"I suppose they are," he said with a weird smile on his face, "Well, bud, a body like this requires a lot of dedication. We'll have to change up your routine, your diet and basically your entire lifestyle. Do you think you can take whatever I give you, Kiba?"

"Yes, sir!" I exclaimed with excitement. He chuckled at my reaction.

"That's the spirit, pup."

After that, the most demanding exercise I've ever went through started. Naruto and I went through a variety of machines and dumbbells. He was very attentive and always made sure I was doing all the exercises just right. He was not afraid to put his hands on me to correct my posture, or to show me the various muscle groups of my body and how they work. Before every new set, his big hand showed me what exactly we were going to train. I figured he was very educated about this stuff because with his fingers running over my muscles, he was able to pinpoint where exactly did the muscles begin and end, their function...

It felt almost as physically exhausting as mentally. He told me a lot about the human body and I'm ashamed to say I couldn't remember most of it. He also said that a guy like me shouldn't feel too self-conscious about his body and that I had to be careful when lifting anything too heavy and not overdo anything. He insisted that it would be better for me to undertake these trainings regularly and he wouldn't take my polite "no" for an answer. In my head, I was thanking heavens for this generous man so eager to show me the ropes.

Obviously I can't speak from experience, but I don't think a lot of trainers use the same hands-on approach, as Naruto did. He carefully selected all the weights for me. And when they proved to be a little too heavy for me to complete the whole set, he had no problem getting behind me and joining my hands in whatever I was pushing or pulling. The close presence of this man really made me do my best. I didn't want to embarass myself, even though he kept saying that not being able to do everything on the first try is completely okay. I just had to keep trying - with Naruto's assistance.

"There we go," he said, as he was spotting me on the bench, "One more push. You can do it."

I was just barely able to do it, but I was distracted by Naruto's crotch so close to my face. I guess it's normal for a spotter to have their junk so close to the face of the guy laying on the bench, but it was still making me feel weird. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the fact that Naruto was clearly wearing no underwear under his shorts, based on the clear outline - even though I was really curious about how exactly his cock looked like. Was it as big as the rest of him? How thick was it when it got hard? How many chicks did he already nail with that thing?

Even without the visual, the smell was still there, making my head spin. It was even stronger in the crotch area and made me a little bit dizzy. I was surprised that I wasn't disgusted - just distracted. Distracted by the intensity of it, and the manliness... It didn't smell exactly like mine, it was much more powerful. And domineering. Somehow, I made it to the end of the set and finally put the bar back on the rack, completely sweaty and exhausted.

"Good job, buddy," he told me, leaning on the bar, giving me a nice, warm smile, "Except it looks like you got a little bit too excited about the workout."

At first, I was confused by what he was saying but then I looked down and the realization hit me. I had a raging hard on in my baggy shorts, standing up like a lighthouse! I must have been thinking about some of the girls Naruto was probably fucking a little too hard.

"Oh shit!" I said and immediately sat up, almost hitting my forehead on the bar, "I'm so sorry! Please, don't get the wrong idea!"

He was laughing - but it was a hearty, friendly laugh, not a mocking laugh.

"It's alright, pup," he told me, "It happens to everyone during the heat of the workout. Even me."

"Really?" I asked, still sitting up to hide my tent.

"Yeah..." he nodded, "You're probably gonna see it sooner or later. Anyway, there is actually something about this I wanted to ask you. As a part of our training and all."

"What is it, coach?"

"Well," he said, as he sat up next to me, "You've got all this energy inside of you, Kiba. It's a lot because you're still young and have a lot of pent up stuff inside of you. For the first couple of weeks, I'm gonna need you to conserve this energy and focus that on your workouts only. In other words, I'll need you to stop jerking off until further notice."

That was a very strange request that made me look into Naruto's eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious, Kiba."

"Coach, I... I usually do it at least once or twice a day," I said in a weak voice, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold up for long."

He smirked at me and patted me on the back.

"Trust me, pup," he said to me, softly, "Just try it until our next training and if it doesn't work out, we'll find a way for you to let off some steam. In a more controlled manner. Now, can you promise me to hold up until the next session?"

"I suppose..."

"I'm gonna need something a little more concrete than that, Kiba."

"Yes, of course, sorry. I promise not to jerk off until our next lesson, coach."

"That's a good pup," he said, as he ruffled my hair again, "Our next lesson will be the day after tomorrow, around this time. Now, I think we've done enough for the day. Go and hit the showers."

I nodded and quickly got up. The idea of hot water running over me and relaxing my muscles was too enticing to ignore any longer. I quickly went to the locker room and disposed of all my clothes. The showers were right next to it, so I immediately went in.

My cock was still semi hard. It was going to be a tough task to do as coach Naruto said, but I knew I needed to toughen up. If I wasn't able to keep my hands off my dick for a while, how was I ever supposed to gather up enough discipline to get the same kind of body that he had? As I was thinking about his body, I heard the door behind me open. I immediately tensed up. Seems like Naruto needed to rinse off too...

I don't know why that made me nervous. We were in the kind of showers where everybody could see everybody. It was hard to ignore that jacked up, perfect body standing so close to me... And he seemed to do very little about covering himself up in front of me. I practically had no choice - I had to sneak a peek at his cock. Otherwise, the curiosity would just kill me.

Naruto was packing a lot. Not only was he much longer than average, he was also as thick as a nice, fat sausage; approximately looked 10 inches long and 3 inches thick. The tool hanging between his legs, looking just a tiny little bit hard, was uncut and completed by a set of low-hanging full-looking balls. Concerned about his hygiene, Naruto gave his private parts extra attention and soaped them up real good a couple times. Even though I already knew how it looked like, I had to steal one or two other looks.

I didn't think there was anything sexual about it. I was simply admiring another man's body. That was part of the gym culture, right? Naruto was a real fucking man, and if I was ever going to be as good as him, I needed to know what kind of task I'm taking on myself. Sure, I might not be able to do anything about the size of my cock, but it never hurts to know where the other guys stand...

For some reason, Naruto finished way before me and disappeared in the lockers. I let myself enjoy a little bit more time, before I finally joined him back in there.

I tried not to stare at him too hard as I was going through my clothes, trying to dress up. I soon noticed something weird, though. Since we were alone in the gym, I just put my clothes on a pile in the corner. But I was sure my boxer briefs were supposed to be there somewhere, and they weren't. I let out a frustrated grunt, as I was going through the clothes, and Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" he said, in a playful voice.

"My underwear," I explained, "I'm sure it was around here somewhere."

"Strange..." he answered, in a wondering tone, "We were the only ones here. Are you sure you put it right there?"

"Yeah! I mean... I thought so."

"Maybe you just misplaced it," he suggested, as he was putting his shirt on, "You know what? I can see if I have something that would work for you. You can return them back to me when you come back!"

"Oh... oh, I don't think that's necessary..." I answered.

"Nonsense!" he said, "It's cold outside, you're gonna catch something if you're not properly dressed. Let me just take a look into my backpack... Ah, here we go!"

He pulled out a pair of blue briefs. They looked really high quality, although a little bit tighter than what I usually wear.

"I wore them earlier in the day for a bit, but I'm sure you don't mind," he told me with a smirk, as he threw them to me, "Come on, try them on!"

Well, I couldn't exactly refuse. If I did, it would look like I'm disgusted by his body or something. I didn't want to be rude. Plus, it was a pretty nice gesture. I knew I hated going commando and plus, the briefs he showed me looked like they would look really good on me, even though they were a little small. I changed into them as Naruto was watching. Sure enough, they were tight, but not uncomfortably tight. They were copying the shape of my body and actually complimenting me more than the old pair.

"There you go, look at you," he said, smiling, as his eyes were running up and down my body, "They suit you perfectly!"

"Are you sure it's no problem if I borrow them?" I asked and he grunted.

"Hey, as my trainee, you can keep them if you'd like. Just promise me that you'll do as I told you. No masturbating for you until I say so, got it?"

"Got it, coach!"

He gave me a big, nice smile. "Keep up this attitude and I'll give you that big, ripped body you dreamt about in no time. Remember, 9PM the day after tomorrow. Same place. Don't be late!"

* * *

Naruto's underwear was incredibly comfortable. When I finally returned back home, I took it off to see what kind of brand it was. As I was examining it, I saw a couple of dried white stains in the front. I panicked at first, worried that they could be mine, but then I remembered that I was flaccid the whole way home. They must have been Naruto's. He said he was wearing it before after all...

I wasn't grossed out by that - this kind of thing was natural, especially for such a virile man as Naruto surely was. He was just too full of testosterone and it was apparent. I wondered how his sexual appetite was... When I was thinking about that, my eyes dropped back to the stains on the underwear I was holding in my hands. I remembered the smell of Naruto I was experiencing the whole time at the gym. Without really thinking about it, I put the underwear a little closer to my face and smelled it.

Even though I was wearing the undies for a while, my smell didn't rub off on them very much, because I was fresh out of the showers. Naruto though, he was a different story entirely. As soon as I put my nose close to the fabric, the smell of his masculine body hit me. God, this man must have been an animal in bed. I wondered how the girls he's been with felt... With a mountain of muscle like him pinning them down. They got to smell and taste this essence of man fresh and straight from the tap. I almost felt... envious of them.

As I was imagining how it must have felt for the girls to be stretched by the huge weapon that was Naruto's dick, my own went up. Huh, I guess the imagery of the beautiful girls Naruto had fucked must have gotten me hard again. I almost reached down to take care of it, before I remembered Naruto's words. No jerking off... Dammit. This was proving to be a hard task already.

I didn't need any more temptation, and I was getting pretty tired anyway. My whole body was hurting, I needed to get some sleep. I put on Naruto's comfortable underwear - I'm sure he wouldn't mind that I wore them a little bit longer than necessary - and went to bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

My dreams that night were weird. It was the usual bits of nonsense, before they finally shaped up to a scene I remembered clearly. I was seeing myself as a man full of muscle. My body was ripped and huge, just like Naruto's. I was smiling down, admiring my new physique, wondering how weird it was that I got a body like that so quickly, before the dream shifted. Suddenly, I was back in my old body, but Naruto's huge body was right behind me, spooning me from behind, copying my every motion. His hands were guiding mine, just like they did earlier that day, when he was showing me all the different machines. This time they were doing something different though. His hands were guiding mine to my dick, which was hard as a rock, slowly stroking it along its whole length. His touch was gentle, but demanding. Like he was actually in charge of what my body was doing and not me. His mind was set on one, simple goal. I let out a sigh and let Naruto's hand help me jerk myself off and do whatever it wanted to my cock, before I realized... No!

I woke up, opened my eyes and sat up in my bed, but it was already too late. I let out a moan as a powerful climax took over my body and my cock started shooting up excessive amounts of cum - right into Naruto's briefs! I sat there, whimpering, rocking my hips for a while as my dick was getting the relief it needed so much - without me or anyone touching it. A wet dream... God, that was the last thing I needed!

When I finally calmed down, I threw the blanket away to oversee the damage. Sure enough - Naruto's briefs were drenched with my cum. I don't remember shooting this much in a long time. Not only did I break his promise about not cumming - I also ruined his nice beautiful pair of underwear! Damn it, this was bad...


	2. The training

"Hey there, Kiba," Naruto greeted me, as I entered through the door. Just like two days ago, the gym was empty and the only ones present in the building were Naruto and me - complete and total privacy.

"Evening, coach! Here I am, ready for my training," I said, trying to hide the guilt in my face. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw my expression though. He seemed suspicious.

"Anything wrong, my pup?"

"No, coach, nothing at all," I felt terrible about lying to the man and tried to hide my shame by looking through my pockets frantically, "By the way... here's your underwear back, coach. Again, thanks a lot."

"As I said, don't mention it, pup," he chuckled as he took them from me, "I hope they were comfortable?"

"They fitted like a glove, coach."

He inspected the cloth for a bit with a bit of a confused look.

"Kiba, did you wash these?"

"Erm... yeah, coach," I immediately started getting nervous and was hoping he wouldn't notice that I put them in the washer to get my cum out, "I kinda didn't want them to be damp from my sweat, you know."

His suspicious look didn't go away and it seemed like forever before Naruto responded to that.

"Well, thank you for taking care of it, Kiba. Oh, by the way - I came up with an idea. Last time you misplaced your briefs somewhere in the locker room, right? So, for the future, I suggest we work out wearing a little... less."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, coach?"

"No need to take any more sporting gear with, Kiba. You just take you street clothes and leave them right here, on the desk - that way, there's less stuff that can get lost. It's much more natural for your body to exercise half-naked anyway! I'm sure you'll feel much more energetic if you let your skin breathe a little bit. And you don't have to worry about anyone seeing you, since it's after closing time..."

His hand slowly reached down to undo the knot on his workout shorts.

"I don't want you to feel weird," he assured me, "So I will do the same. What do you say, Kiba?"

There was no saying "no" to him - not to Naruto. He knew what he was doing and no matter how strange it seemed to me, it wasn't up to me to question his methods. If he thought that it would be better for me to workout just in my underwear, then I was going to do it.

Plus, if he was going to do the same, maybe I could at least have some motivation to look at. You know, sort of like a goal I was headed to, sometime in distant future. Mere admiration, nothing more. And maybe just a little bit of curiosity...

"Sure thing, coach," I said with less hesitation in my voice, "Let's get to it!"

We both stripped down to our underwear on the spot. Naruto was wearing a bright red jockstrap showcasing his bulging meat in the front while uncovering his ass in the back. Very functional, I thought, maybe I should get a piece of underwear like that. Naruto definitely wore it well. His rock-hard muscles looked amazing with the jock, supported his giant bulge and really made the comparison between him and me stand out.

Fuck, if I knew this was coming, I'd wear something a little better than my baggy boxers...

We soon started and Naruto gave it to me hard once again. We went from one machine to another and there was no mercy. Naruto remembered the limits he found on me during our last lesson and was determined to push them. He kept telling me that if I was serious about getting better, I should always push more and more and never stop for the sake of being "good enough". At the same time, he said, it was important to appreciate the body I currently had, though - that I should stay both proud and motivated. He frequently groped on various muscle groups on my body as I was working out, examining them with his expert touch - making sure I was flexing correctly and that they were properly stretched.

"That's it, Kiba, push and pull. Twelve more to go," he whispered right into my ear as he was behind me, his hands on my arms and his amazing body pushing against me, as I was struggling with the handles on one of the machines. I remembered the dream I had the night before and was praying not to let it give me a hardon... it would be very hard to disguise anything in these terrible boxers!

"I can tell what you have potential, Kiba," he said to me, as his fingers were running against my muscles, which I was flexing to the max, "You have a good body type. You just need some exercise to get it all going. Before you know it, you'll be so jacked you won't recognize yourself in the mirror."

His words genuinely warmed me up inside and made me a little happier about myself but his distracting fingers made it really hard for me to keep my mind from slipping into indecent thoughts. Sweat started dropping from my forehead onto the towel I put below me as I tried to keep my focus on the weights and not Naruto's body. My dick was already semi-hard.

"Okay Kiba, that was enough. Good job. Let's move on."

I got off of the machine and tried to do it carefully, as to not show the growing tent in my boxers. Naruto, of course, noticed almost immediately. His hands landed on my shoulders and gently turned me around to meet his smiling face.

"Kiba?" he asked me, "What did I say about being ashamed of what happens to your body?"

I instantly went fully red in the face.

"You told me that it happens to everybody..."

"That's right, Kiba," he said and then, to my surprise, his hand went for his own waistband and pulled down his jockstrap in one quick motion. I saw that Naruto's big, uncut tool was semi-hard - just like mine.

"It happens to me all the time," he said as his hand gently rubbed my shoulder, "Now, please, take off yours as well, too. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me."

I hesitated. I didn't really want to parade around my average cock, 6 inch of long and 1.5 inch of thick, incomparable with this man's weapon. But coach's wish was an order... My thumb went under the waistband of the boxers and let them fall on the ground.

"There you go," he said, as he patted me on the shoulder, "Now there's no secrets. Come on, time for your last set. Let's do some bench presses."

I put the towel on before I laid my fully naked body below the bar. Naruto put on a generous amount of weight - well, at least for my standards - and then assumed his position as the spotter.

"Now don't worry about anything, pup," he said to me from above in a reassuring voice, "You can only do as much as your body allows you to. And if your muscles give up in the middle, I'm here, remember that."

It was hard to forget he was there, with his powerful physique, raging muscles and his huge cock just inches away from my face. Once again, I could smell his intense, manly aroma - the scent of a whole day of pushing and pulling in this gym, the kind of scent you had to EARN.

I tried blocking all that out as I put my palms on the bar. I unhinged it from its place and Naruto immediately crouched down, putting his hands in position under the bar in case of emergency. This, of course, put me even closer to his manhood - in fact, I think the tip of it was rubbing into my hair. Forget about it Kiba, I told to myself, you've got a job to do.

My muscles tensed up to their limit and with some heavy breathing did my first push. It wasn't easy and my muscles felt like they were going to kill me, but I did it. I knew I couldn't stop there. Naruto taught me that technique was more important than speed, so I didn't push too much on the tempo and lowered the bar slower instead. It made it hurt more, but Naruto nodded in acceptance.

"That's right, pup. No need to rush things. You're doing great. Keep it up."

He knew exactly what to say to motivate me. The proud tone of his voice filled me with so much power and I was able to follow his instructions with relative ease. Meanwhile, my cock was growing from the intensity my body was going through, but I was ignoring it. As Naruto said, it wasn't important. I just focused on my breathing, letting the intoxicating smell of Naruto run through my nostrils and raising that bar. It almost felt like it was helping me - filling my body with more and more energy.

I managed to do a few more pushes, before my arms started shaking, just about to give up. Naruto came to the rescue immediately and helped me to do one last push before securing the bar safely in its place.

"Now that," he said, with a wide grin on his face, "Is some work I can be proud of, pup."

He had no idea what the words meant to me. My face lit up and even though I was still short on breath I was able to mutter out a very sincere "thank you". My dick was standing up like a lighthouse and I knew Naruto knew, but he didn't care. I could feel the intimacy and mutual understanding between us.

"That was more than enough for today," he told me as he helped me get up, "Time to hit the locker room!"

* * *

As we entered the locker room, Naruto stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh! I almost forgot... Hang on."

I turned around and watched him go through his back, before he pulled out a piece of paper. It had my name on the top and a bunch of text divided into paragraphs under it.

"Here's the first draft of your diet, pup. We will work on it more as we go and see what works for you best. Remember how I told you working out was all about nutrition? You gotta start changing your eating habits if you want to see some prominent changes."

"Wow..." I said, taking the piece of paper from him, including everything in great detail. This... this was a big favor he was doing for me - I knew this kind of planning usually involves a lot of money, "Are you sure you're comfortable doing this for free, coach? I mean... it's too generous."

"Well," he said, smirking at me, "I'm a generous guy. Don't worry about it, buddy."

"This is amazing," I said as I read through it, "I see a lot of meat and beans in here."

"That's right," he nodded, "A big part of it is about your protein intake. You gotta multiply it, pup. Don't be afraid to go for the protein supplements they sell - it's obviously not everything, but together with a complete diet it does wonders."

My smile faded as I felt another surge of shame run through me.

"That sounds great, coach... But those things cost a huge amount of money. I don't think I can afford that."

"I completely understand, pup," he nodded at me and then shot me a strange smile, "Well, there's another ways of getting that pure protein inside of you. More natural ways..."

"What do you mean, coach?"

"Well, some of the foods I listen on that diet are really rich in protein. And if you want something extra, there is another way, but... Eh! No, forget it, it's a little too extreme."

"No!" I said, looking at Naruto's face with a pleading look, "Come on, coach, tell me! I want to get serious about this thing, really serious."

He was silent for a second, his expression looking like he liked me begging for it like that, before he spoke.

"All right, pup. There is a substance you should be familiar with that all males generate naturally which is kind of rich in protein. It's a very natural way to get it. It's semen."

"Oh..." I wasn't sure what he meant at first before it clicked, "You think I should... get some of that?"

"As I said, it's a little extreme," he said, his eyes looking deep into mine, "But it happens to be something I could be able to help you with. For free."

My eyes slid down from his face to his half-chub. I thought his dick looked powerful before... I was sure a stud like that would have the most potent cum imaginable. I looked at his dick like it was a faucet of some magical elixir that would help me get ripped. At first I thought it was weird but the more I thought about it, the more it sounded like an offer too good to be true.

"You'd let me drink YOUR cum, coach?" I asked the strangest sentence that ever came out of my mouth.

"As long as you help me get it out, sure," he half-whispered, as his hand played around with my hair. Well... I said I was about to get serious. And this new diet meant that I needed to get used to putting new things into my mouth anyway. I responded by slowly getting onto my knees, facing the coach's dick.

"That's the spirit, pup. I underestimated you," he said, gently stroking my hair as he stepped forward. His cock was throbbing and growing slowly, unraveling the part of his shiny head that was hidden below the uncut foreskin. I put my right hand around it carefully and pulled the foreskin back. My own dick was cut, so I was afraid I'd do something wrong, but coach's grunt informed me that it wasn't a bad move.

"Very good, Kiba. No need to be afraid of it. Get to know it, nice and slow - just like when you pull those weights. Don't focus too much on the speed, focus on the technique instead."

The naked purple head smelled intoxicating and the thick cock started growing faster and faster under my touch. I tugged on it some more and got the coach fully hard, with his tip covered in silky precum. I suddenly realized how incredibly dry the inside of my mouth felt.

"Don't be scared to get closer to it, pup," coach said as he gently guided my head closer to his musky crotch, "Smell it. Taste it. That's right, my pup..."

I closed my eyes as my nose buried in coach's ballsack, inhaling his addictive scent in long drags. I envied this man's body so much... and if I did a good job, I could taste what it was capable of creating. That was more than enough motivation for me to pull out my tongue and start worshipping coach's sweaty balls - at first, before moving on to his shaft. My sloppy tongue covered the entirety of coach's privates in my saliva.

We both started breathing hard. Coach kept playing with my hair, gently thrusting his fat cock over my face, spewing his precum all over me. His powerful scent overpowered my deodorant almost immediately and I knew I smelled like his cock now. It felt so much better than my usual scent.

"Yes, what a good pup..." he sighed as I finally put his juicy tip into my hot, waiting mouth. I was starving so badly after the intense workout - I knew I needed coach's dose of protein as quickly as possible. And I was willing to work hard to get it.

My throat complained a little at first but after a while, I was able to take all of him inside of my throat with minimal gagging. Coach commented on that and said he was very proud of me. His breathing was accelerated and I was so glad I was doing a good job. I mean, this man had to have at least a thousand girls! The fact that my inexperienced mouth got him even this far was a major achievement for me.

Soon, the was my lips slid up and down coach's sweaty shaft became natural for me. I sucked his cock without any shame or hesitation. And it was about to bring results. Coach's moans were echoing through the locker room and his dick was leaking much more precum than before. I knew he wasn't able to last much longer so I doubled my efforts.

I was so impatient to get to know how his cum tasted like. I've never tried any other man's cum - or my own, for that fact. I never wanted to. But if I were to try anybody's, it was Naruto's. The manliest, strongest piece of man that I knew. Giving him a blowjob didn't feel like something I did for him at all - it was an honor he decided to give to me.

"I'm very close, Kiba," he said, his voice shaky, "You better get ready."

I was more than ready. I was hungry for this man to give me absolutely everything his balls had to offer. I watched his powerful body from below pumping that huge mass of dick right into my waiting mouth. A huge drop of sweat dropped from his chin and right onto my forehead as he climax.

"FUCK! I'M CUMMING! SWALLOW IT ALL, KIBA!"

His powerful roar was completed by a warning twitch or two inside of his dick before he started ejaculating. I managed to let him out of my throat just in time for him to fill my entire mouth with an excessive amount of warm, slimy liquid. I let myself taste it a little bit, before I sent it down my throat. It was mildly salty and earthy. It tasted like him... God, so much like him. Gratefully, I started swallowing Naruto's nutritious cum as he was giving me more and more.

He had to lean on the lockers as he was finished, panting, his dick still inside of my mouth. My mouth sucked on his sensitive head carefully to make sure I didn't miss even a single drop. At first it felt a little greedy, but Naruto didn't seem to complain. When I was done with his dick, it slid right out of my mouth, shiny and clean, with not a single trace of cum to be found.

"God dammit, Kiba," he looked at me, still trying to catch his breath, "You sure know how to finish a job."

"Was that... the best I could do, coach? Or could I have done something to make you cum even more?"

"It was more than enough for a beginner," he said as he helped me up, "As you get acquainted with my dick over time, I'm sure I'll be able to give you even more. Perhaps even couple shots a night."

The prospect of sucking even more of coach's dick made my cock jump and painted a stupidly happy grin on my face. When coach helped me up, he didn't let go of my hands and sort of pinned me to the lockers, his eyes on my hardon. That reminded me of my shameful failure last night.

"Coach... I have something to confess..."

"What is it, pup?" he whispered, his face so close to mine.

"Last night... I didn't jerk off. I wanted to follow your instructions. But I had a wet dream. I couldn't control it... I came in the middle of the night. I'm sorry, coach."

"It's all right, pup," he said as he raised my chin and made me look into his eyes, "It wasn't your fault. You can't control your body when you're asleep. Is that why you washed my underwear?"

"Yeah... I was wearing them that night. I'm sorry about lying, coach."

"That's forgiven, Kiba, assuming you stay one hundred percent honest with me from now on," he said to me calmly. He didn't seem to be disappointed that much. "Let's start with your honesty training right now. What was the dream about?"

"It was... you were in it, coach."

"And?" I shivered as I felt his hot breath against my chin and his toned thighs push against my hard dick.

"And you were touching me," I said, my voice a little uneasy from the growing tension, "Playing with my body."

"Kind of like this?" he asked me as his thick fingers wrapped around my cock. I wasn't prepared for that.

"Not exactly," I sighed, "You used my hand. But this feels so much better..."

"I know," he said as he leaned even further, his body pressing against mine, making me inhale that sweet musk of his once more as his mouth found its way to my ear. His tongue came out and started gently pushing itself into my ear, which made me groan loudly.

"Coach," I whimpered, "If you keep this up, I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise about not cumming."

"Let yourself go, pup," he whispered right into my ear, before he bit it gently, "You have my permission."

I started whimpering loudly as I rubbed myself on coach's ripped body, enslaved by his touch and so hungry for more and more! His hand was pumping my dick with the exact right amount of speed and his thumb was straight up, running over the sensitive tip of my dick, teasing it intensely. I only lasted a couple of seconds.

"OH GOD! COACH!"

My scream echoed through the locker room as my cock came to the release it needed so bad. Coach's strong hand was jerking it as it started shooting an enormous load right between our bodies, splashing the hot liquid all over my chest and coach's rock hard abs. The orgasm was so strong my legs gave up and I would slide onto the floor if coach's other hand didn't catch me in time. He was holding me in his strong arms as I was cumming buckets, slowly coming down from my strongest orgasm ever.

I was a complete exhausted mess when coach let go of my body. The cum connecting us made a squishy sound as we came apart, highlighting how much there was.

"Now don't you waste any of that, pup," he instructed me, "That's a lot of energy and protein you just sprayed all over us. Better get down and lap it up while it's still warm!"

He gave me his hand and I licked it clean. Then, he scooped up some more from my body and let me suck it right out of his fingers. Finally, he then let me get down and suck the rest out of his beautiful abs, with the intense musk of his sweat combining with my hot jizz inside of my mouth.

I would probably be hesitant to try and taste my own cum in any other circumstance, but when Naruto ordered me to, there was no "but" or "I don't know". My lips sucked all of my own cum eagerly and hungrily. It didn't taste bad, but I liked Naruto's better - which made me all the more hungry for his next load.

"I was a little too strict with you, pup," he said to me as I was in my knees, fishing the last bits of my cum out of his belly button, "Based on the amount of your load, you're gonna need to be allowed to release that energy a little more. Of course we will have to put rules on that, though."

"Like what, coach?" I said, looking up at him as I licked the last drizzle of cum from my lips.

"Number one, and this is the most important one, you're only allowed to cum if you balance it out with a load coming inside of you as well," Naruto instructed me, "But don't worry... I'm sure I'll be able to provide you with any amount you need. Two, you can't get this load from just any man - there are a lot of men out there who live very unhealthy lifestyles and their diet affects the quality of their semen. You should only receive the loads that come either from me or the men I recommend to you. We still have time for that, but I'm sure I could find a couple of good specimens for you... And three, you should only cum around and with the assistance or supervision of me or these men. Just to make sure we can monitor that your body works as it should."

It seemed pretty straightforward. The most important thing to me was that I was allowed to cum again, even though it was restricted. That alone created a big smile on my face.

"Thank you, coach!" I said happily, "You have no idea how much this all means to me!"

He gave me a friendly smirk as he, once again, helped me get up on my feet.

"My pleasure, pup. Trust me."


	3. The massage

It was a quiet night and the neighborhood was mostly quiet. Since it was monday, most people have gone to sleep early and most of the window were dark. A single, solitary floor in one older building was still lit though.

If someone climbed onto the ledge and looked through that window, he would see a gigantic, beautiful man named Naruto, stark naked, sitting on a bench in the locker room of the gym, moaning and stroking the hair of a young man kneeling beside him bobbing his head between his legs.

That young men was me. It was a beautiful ending to another one of our workout sessions. For the last couple of weeks, we've made a lot of progress. I only saw a little bit of the results but I felt myself getting so much fitter. I felt better and healthier, some of my confidence issues were fading away and every day I woke up full of energy. And I owed it all to this man.

I was making sure the payback he would get for doing all this plus thinking of my protein intake would be as rewarding as possible.

"Oh you know I love when you work the tip like that," my coach sighed as his sweaty back leaned against the lockers. He put a little pressure on my head as he was getting impatient. "Oh fuck yeah, that's it, you remembered I like it when you play with my balls..."

I was moaning with him as his massive cock slid in and out of my hungry mouth. My lips were already glazed with his precum. I deepthroated him for a while again before I stopped just at his tip and flicked my tongue around his slit. That drove Naruto crazy - and the crazier he was, the bigger reward I was gonna get.

"God damn, you little bastard," he grunted, "I taught you well. Too well. Get ready, pup... don't waste a drop!"

That was a clear signal for me to seal my lips over his tip and suck as hard as possible. As promised, a torrent of thick man jizz followed to feed my hungry mouth. I quickly fell in love with the taste. Naruto's cum tasted like every single one of my goals, compressed into a form of rich, white liquid. It made me feel strong - when I had at least a piece of this strong man inside of me, I already walked the streets more proudly.

My mouth sucked everything right off and cleaned coach's sweaty tool clean.

"Lifting weights is not the only thing you're getting better at," he smirked at me and then something occurred to him, "Oh shit, I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you!"

He leaned into his bag and started looking for something in it. I kept kneeling before him, confused and with a hardon.

"There it is!" he said as he pulled out a very little capped cup, "I've got something real special for you tonight, pup."

"What is it, coach?" I asked eagerly, my eyes glued on the cup.

"Remember when we talked about nutrition? And how some men have more nutritious cum than others - due to their diet and lifestyle?"

"Yeah, of course, coach. You told me to only get it from you or men that you approve of,"

"That's exactly right, my pup," Naruto beamed at me, "And since I wanted to mix up your diet a little bit, I started looking into my group of friends who would be able to help you with nutrition."

"Wow!" my face went a little red, "I can't believe you went through all that just for my training."

"Don't worry, Kiba - this is a pro bono kind of situation. I found a couple of perfect and eager candidates. Sadly, they are all very busy men and their workout schedules don't really align with our night... sessions."

"I see," I responded, sounding a little disappointed.

"No need to be down, Kiba," coach assured me, "I told them everything about your energy and stamina and they agreed to make time to work out with us, together."

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. Was I... gonna be a part of a group of bodybuilders? What a lucky day!

"They should catch up with us next week for our first group session," he said, pulling out his phone, "But one of them, Sasuke, was so eager to meet you that he agreed to give you a little bit of a... taste test before you meet him."

He showed me the screen with Sasuke at one of those oiled-up bodybuilding championships. He was a beautiful, dark-haired man with a killer smile. He was flexing his huge muscles and filling up the black speedo nicely in the picture. This man was going to come to help train me? Did Christmas come early?

My eyes then shifted to the cup.

"Is that Sasuke's..."

"Just for you, Kiba, very fresh," Naruto tempted me, "Sasuke is my good friend from Mustafa. He stopped by about an hour before you came. I guarantee this is some good stuff. And you can have it all - on one condition."

My hungry eyes slipped back to Naruto's face.

"He wanted me to take a video of you enjoying and savoring it. To make sure you're the kind of good, eager pup I told him you are. Can you do that for him?"

"I..." my tone got a little tentative, but then I threw all my worries away. I wasn't gonna throw a training chance of a lifetime away because of one little video!

"That is absolutely no problem," I grinned, "As long as he doesn't mind that I'm a little shy on camera."

"Oh," he chuckled as he looked for the camera app, "Trust me Kiba, that's gonna make him even happier. Okay, ready?"

The phone let out a DING and Naruto pointed the camera at himself first.

"What's up, bro! Naruto here. I'm here with Kiba,"

The camera shifted on me and I waved and smiled as my face went beet red. I realized I might still have some of Naruto's load on my face and I wasn't sure if it's gonna be visible on the camera.

"Kiba here had a productive day today," he said, briefly pointing the camera at his limp dick before turning it back on me, "And he had a big, refreshing protein shake. I don't think it was enough for him though, what do you think Kiba?"

I felt a little silly, but it was also kind of fun playing around like that. "Yeah I think I could handle a bit more."

"He's modest, he could handle a lot more," Naruto said, reaching for the cup with his free hand and opening it with his thumb. I saw that Sasuke filled the small cup nicely.

"Why don't you smell what Sasuke made for you, pup, and tell us what you think of it?" Naruto teased me with the cup under my nose.

"It smells... like a real fucking man," I sighed as I inhaled the potent smell of Sasuke's load. It made me imagine Sasuke right before me, hanging his tool right in front of my face.

"Wow! Kiba, language!" Naruto chuckled, "Kiba here can have a dirty little mouth sometimes. Do you want to show Sasuke how dirty it can get with his gift for you?"

My tongue ran over my lips.

"Yeah."

Naruto raised the cup far over my head and started softly leaning it over my face. I opened my mouth and watched a big, long string of cold cum hit my lips and tongue.

"Don't waste it Kiba, Sasuke worked real hard on that," Naruto said as he slowly poured the contents of the cup into my mouth, letting a long string form between the cup and my mouth, catching it all on video. I gulped down Sasuke's load, imagining him right here before me, groaning and giving me his thick load personally. My dick was so hard it was aching... I wondered whether that was visible on the video too.

"Aaaaaand that's all of it," Naruto said as I smacked my lips, "Unless Kiba wants to lick the cup clean."

I took the plastic cup out of my coach's hands and stuck out my tongue. I cleaned out every single drop of Sasuke's jizz, already feeling the power of it coursing through my veins.

"Damn," Naruto laughed, "As you can see, Kiba can't wait to meet you. Don't you cancel on us, bro!"

With that, he ended the video. I watched him play with his phone for a while before e put it away.

"And... sent," he said as he looked right at me and my throbbing cock, "Wow, that really excited you, didn't it Kiba?"

"I already thought I was gonna bust a nut when I was sucking you," I sighed, "But now... maaan, I really can't hold it any longer coach."

"Okay then, tiger. You sure earned it today," he said as he raised his left arm, exposing his armpit full of only lightly trimmed hair, "Dig in, pup. I saw you prodding your nose in there last time we fooled around. You could have told me you wanted a taste."

"God dammit, you're the best coach ever," I whimpered as I got into Naruto's lap and stuck my nose into his sweaty, beautiful, hairy armpit. We haven't showered yet and I don't think Naruto has showered since yesterday. He worked out whole day and then the whole evening with me, saving up his manly juices for me, really bottling it up just for me to savor it later.

My tongue lapped and drank the sour liquid and my face soaked up Naruto's potent smell. I'm ashamed to say it only took a couple strokes for me to shoot my load. I blasted it all over Narutos beautiful chest, his abs and his lap. When I was done, I rested my face in his pit, feeling cozier and safe than ever.

"Nice load, pup..." he whispered into my ear, "You better catch it all before it gets cold."

Oh, right... I couldn't waste all that cum, even if it was mine. I quickly bend down and licked all of Naruto's sweaty, salty body, cleaning my cum and putting it back inside me. My tongue scrubbed him clean and when I was cleaning up my cum from his cock, I noticed him getting a semi.

"Dirty little bastard, getting your coach worked up like that so soon," he shook his hand in playful disapproval even though his lips grinned at me, "We have time for that later though. Finish me up and let's shower."

I complied and finished eating up the third load of the last fifteen minutes. Coach then helped me up and led me to the showers. They turned into a very intimate ritual between us where I helped him get soaked up and then he helped me with the same, talking to me about my technique, what I was doing wrong and where I was doing better. Today was no exception - I washed him down, treating his body like some kind of priceless artefact, before he got behind me and soaked up my back.

"Ouch," I whimpered, as his hands touched a spot on my shoulder. I felt him tense up.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" he asked, concerned, "Did that hurt?"

"Yeah... I mean just a little. I think I pulled a muscle today."

He put his hand back on the spot and I hissed in pain. He grunted in disapproval.

"Yeah, that's a pulled muscle. We're gonna have to take care of that. Get out of the shower and lay on the bench, I'm gonna rub you down."

"No, coach, it's fine, I think it's gonna-"

"No talking back to your coach, pup!" his tone got strict, "I'm not gonna allow this to become something serious and hurt you in the future. Get out, dry up, place yourself on the bench, ass up and that was an order!"

I immediately nodded and did as I was told. Coach almost never raised his voice at me and usually only did it if I was going to do something stupid, like out way too much weight on the machine. I gotta say... when I heard him talking to me like that, it kinda spoke to me in a primal level. There was no saying 'no' to that tone.

All dried up and ready, I spread myself on the uncomfortable bench in the middle, my face right next to coach's bag, his used jock and his phone. He disappeared from the locker room and came back a couple of minutes later with a bottle of oil in his hand.

"Face down, pup, and just relax," he instructed me with a calmed tone. The only soft thing in reach was his jockstrap, so I pulled that under my face to get comfortable and did as he said.

Soon, I felt coach's strong thighs straddle my hips and him getting on top of me. He spread a generous amount of the oil in the bottle over his hands and then put his massive fingers on my shoulders.

I started moaning into his dirty, smelly jock as he started giving me one of the best messages of my life. His fingers were so strong and knew exactly how to reach the sore muscle. I let out a loud groan as he started working it expertly.

"How is that?" he asked me, "Does that feel better?"

"So much better," I sighed, inhaling a big dose of sweat and precum from the cloth.

"Good," he whispered and his tone got soft, "I'm sorry I raised my voice earlier."

"No, it's fine - really," I assured him.

"I just really care about your health, Kiba," his tone got surprisingly nice and caring, "If you got hurt, I'd consider it my responsibility."

"Coach, that's... really nice," I said, the intense feeling from the massage mixing with the kind words he was saying.

"You're special, Kiba. You're really fucking special to me."

I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. I was relaxed and tense with anticipation at the same time.

"I... that's so kind, coach," I said, my voice feeling soft and dreamy, "I've really been enjoying our workouts, you know."

"Oh, me too, Kiba," he whispered as he rubbed my shoulder, his hot lips coming down to kiss the back of my neck, "You've got no idea."

His arms got possessive and strengthened their grip as they started intensely rubbing down my back... my hips...

"Coach..." I whimpered.

I felt his throbbing shaft pressed against the left cheek of my ass, his tip eagerly pushing out precum and making my skin all sticky.

"You know there's more than one way to get the protein inside your body, don't you pup," he huffed into my ear. I knew what he was saying. And I wanted it so bad. I wanted this powerful man, this idol of mine who took me under my wings to bury himself deep inside of me... I wanted him to be part of me, at least for a while, and I wanted to be held in his arms as he pumped all of his nutritious juice inside of me. It just felt so fucking right.

"Go for it," I whispered.

"You've never been fucked before, huh?" he said, his fingers probing around my hole. I let out a moan as his finger, still covered in oil, made it past my ring.

"No..." I let out.

"We're gonna have to be slow with you then," he said, his tone the same as the one he used when giving me instructions on how to work the weights, "At least in the beginning..."

He joined another finger and started spreading me. I let out a long, loud groan as I spread my legs wider and pushed my butt in the air to give him an even better access.

"Tight, but pretty flexible," he commented, as he kissed my ears, "You need to relax a little bit more to let me in, Kiba."

"You got it, coach," I nodded and tried as hard as possible to relax that area. It was fucking hard, considering I was turned on like hell. But I think I managed to do it right, as coach pushed his fingers knuckles deep inside me.

"Good job, pup, really good," he said as he straightened up, his voice quivering from lust. He was looking forward to this as much as I did, "Get ready for a workout you won't soon forget."

He poured a very generous dose of oil onto my hole as well as on his throbbing dick. Then, he pressed it against my ass. I hissed as he pushed it in.

"Eeeeeeeaaaaasyyyyy..." he whispered into my ear. I'm not gonna lie - it was painful at first. Painful as hell. But just like during our workouts, coach managed to guide me through it. He was whispering to my ear the whole time he was pushing his giant cock inside of me.

"Deep breath pup... don't forget about your breathing, we've talked about this. Perfect, now I want you to push... that's right, push against me, don't be scared... theeeere you go."

Before I knew it, I felt coach's testicles bumping into mine. I gasped as I realized that he managed to penetrate me fully. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me onto his sweaty, musky body, hugged me tightly as I felt his cock warming me up from the inside.

"This is where the real fun begins, pup," he grunted. Then, he turned from a man to a sweaty, muscled animal. He pushed me into the bench, still hugging me tight, as he started thrusting his huge rod deep into me. He hit my sweet spot and I started squirming, leaking tons of precum as Naruto's thrust pushed my cock against the hard bench.

"That's it, Kiba, hold on tight," he told me, his voice deep and rough, "We're in for a lot of sets in this exercise.

His body pinned down my shaking self and starting taking away my virginity once and for all. A foggy, distant idea an old me resurfaced in my mind. I remember I entered this gym for the first time with the hope of getting jacked, finding a girl and losing my virginity to her.

This felt better. So much better. I still wanted to get jacked, but only so I could take Naruto's cock even more effortlessly. He was the man I needed. He was my coach, my guide and my lover. These were all the thoughts rushing through my head as Naruto penetrated me, again and again, smearing his slick precum all inside of me as he claimed my ass, giving me the ultimate workout

Somehow, even over all the excitement and passion, my senses were still active enough to feel a buzz next to my head. Naruto's phone was right next to me and I could see the display right in front of my face, clearly. There was a newly received text message from Sasuke.

_"dude so fuckin hot"_

Naruto started ramming his dick so hard inside of me the whole bench started shaking. I started moaning hard with my hard dick trapped between my belly and the hard wood of the bench. My eyes were watching the string of messages coming from him.

_"that video made me so hard. he really is like you said he was man. so eager"_

What followed was a picture. I could only see a small thumbnail on the phone, but it looked like Sasuke's lap - he was wearing a tight jock with a sizable tent. I couldn't take a good look at it before another message came.

_"did u fuck him yet"_

Naruto slowed down from pounding me for a minute as he picked up his phone. He took a look at the screen and then his finger cupped my chin and gestured me to look up.

"Smile for Sasuke, pup," he said as my eyes looked up, staring into the selfie cam. Naruto's whole body was in the picture, pinning me down, clear as day that he was fucking the hell out of me. He was wearing a confident smirk as I managed out to only go for a slightly awkward smile. I heard the camera click and the image of my virginity being taken was immortalized forever and sent to Sasuke promptly.

"Fuck..." I heard him grunt as his phone fell out of his hand and onto the surface of the bench. His body was shaking and his thrusts were getting harder. He pulled me closer to him and let out a loud moan. I knew what was coming and I clenched hard around his dick to suck out whatever he had in store for me.

"HERE YOU GO, PUP!" he shouted as he started pumping his seed deep inside of me. His thrusts reaches his peak as he started feeding me his rich cum from my back end. Those thrusts made me lose it, and with my head spinning and my throat whimpering, I started splattering my own load against the cold bench that Naruto's thrusts made me fuck. We were both lost in our orgasm and testosterone was flowing. The moment was perfect.

Naruto thrusted two or three more times to make sure he milked himself inside of me properly. "Fuck..." he whispered into my ear, "You've done so well pup. Let your ass absorb all that cum, it's good for you."

"I know, coach," I nodded, enjoying the feeling of his softening dick in my ass and his cum seeping into me. It made me feel like I belonged to Naruto.

He slowly pulled out and his hand stroked my own, limp cock.

"Now what did we say about wasting cum," he said to me playfully, "You better lap up your mess, Kiba."

That counted as the fifth load of the day that I received. I pulled myself from the bench and knelt over it. My tongue started running over the hardwood, lapping up not only my cum but also the sweat of all the muscle studs who used this bench today as they were undressing from their gear. I could taste the sour aftertaste in my mouth as I licked the bench clean as my face made it to the end, where Naruto's phone lit up again.

A small thumbnail showing Sasuke's hard abs, with a clear string of cum splattered all over them. The picture wasn't showing his cock but his generous load alone made my mouth water. I had to meet this friend of Naruto.

"that pic threw me overboard tell Kiba I cant wait to feed him a fresh batch"

"He really is a good friend of mine," he smirked as he gazed at the screen, "And a great workout partner. We're gonna have a lot of fun with him, ain't we, Kiba?"

"I hope we will," I looked up at him, happy, satisfied and full of cum.

"Good. Now let's finish that shower."


	4. Coach's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, I hope you liked it. I'll be back soon with a new NaruKiba fanfic

I could barely sleep, when the day came. I remember waking up about an hour before my alarm clock with a huge hardon in my underwear. Naruto was very explicit about not jerking off unless I get fed so it was really hard for me to just stay in the bed with my thoughts, surrounding Naruto and his crazy hot friend Sasuke. So I got out of bed and did some stretches and push-ups instead. I didn't want to embarrass Naruto after all... He was the one coaching me all this time and I wanted to show everything I got!

The day was long and restless. Coach confirmed our meetup to me by a text message at about lunchtime and I wasn't able to think about anything else since. The time finally came - 9PM, time for me to pack up my gym gear and head there.

I arrived to the fully illuminated gym, which was - of course - deserted. I only heard a couple of voices. That threw me off... there was more than two. I stepped in to check it out and I saw three, instead of two burly dudes waiting by the bar.

One of them was Naruto, and I recognized Sasuke as the second one. The third one was a tall black man with a white hair and body almost as jacked as Sasuke. They were all wearing tank tops and briefs - the brand kind, a very tight fit that didn't leave a lot of room for imagination.

All of them turned their heads as soon as I came in. "Kiba!" Naruto greeted me, a wide smile on his lips, as he approached me, "Come here, let me introduce you to everybody!"

I have to admit, I was a little bit shy in front of all three of these studs about to watch me work out - especially in front of that guy that I didn't know. Nevertheless, I approached Naruto and he put his arm around my shoulders. My eyes shily admired their hard muscles underneath those tank tops - it was hard not to feel humbled in their presence. They seemed to be friendly though.

"Kiba here is a prized trainee of mine," Naruto said, his hand rubbing my shoulder, "He's the one I've been telling you all about. And he's the one you're gonna help me train today. Say hi, Kiba!"

"H-Hey," I stammered, immediately going red in the face. Both of the guys laughed and the black guy decided to step up and break the ice by offering me a handshake.

"What's up, Kiba, I'm Omoi," he said, his voice one of the deepest I've ever heard. I offered my hand and I thought he was going to crush it - but he ended up giving me a gentle but firm handshake, "I assume you're a little surprised to see me here - Naruto said was going on and on about how... diligent you are, I just couldn't help but see for myself. Hope you don't mind I tagged along."

"No! Obviously, of course not. You look like you could give me a lot of good advice."

Omoi smirked at that, knowing too well that advice wasn't the only thing he could give to me. My eyes looked down and saw him adjusting the bulge in his briefs, which now looked a little bit full than it did a minute ago. He then stepped back to make room for Sasuke.

"Hey there, bro," he said to me in a familiar tone, "I'd shake your hand, but it seems a little formal, given that we've basically already met."

He winked at me and I smiled awkwardly. Last week, coach took a video of me lapping down some of Sasuke' cum that he rubbed out just for me, to help me with my diet. Based on some reactions Naruto got after, Sasuke enjoyed that video very much.

"No need to be shy around these guys, my pup," Naruto assured me, "Just do whatever you'd normally say or do with me around them. Now, I don't think there's any reason to postpone our training any longer. Kiba, you seem to be the one wearing the most clothing - show the guys how we like to dress when we work out around here."

I was afraid the toned studs would be judging me when I stripped down in front of them, but as I took my shirt off, they gave me some very nice compliments. After I was only in my briefs, the guys followed my lead and took off their tank tops. Needless to say that their bodies were perfect - beautiful muscled figures that looked like they were cut from stone. I was surrounded by three, huge, muscled alpha studs. It was a little humbling, but also made me feel powerful. Like I was one of them, even though my physique was incomparable.

"That's better..." coach announced, "Now, let's get to work."

Naruto and I went on with our usual routine, while the guys did their own - they always picked out machines that were close to us so they could observe. Once in a while, Omoi or Sasuke pointed something out about my technique and it was very helpful. All that while Naruto kept close to me, making sure I was doing everything as instructed.

"Make sure to pull it back all the way to your pecs, pup," Sasuke instructed me, leaning over me as I was on the pull up machine. I was sitting on Naruto's lap and his hands were wrapped around my torso to make sure my back was arched just right. I almost felt Sasuke's eyes sliding up and down my half-naked body. "There you go... flex it just right."

"You know," Omoi joined into the conversation, "That machine is good and all but nothing beats good old-fashioned pull ups. You have to use much more of your muscle groups that way."

I let go of the handle and wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"I can't really do many pull ups just yet, though..." I said, once again feeling a little ashamed of my own abilities.

"Well, a few is better than none," Sasuke suggested, "And they help you get stronger even if you do them with assistance. Come on, pup. Let me help you."

"I think you should listen to Sasuke, Kiba," Naruto said into my ear. It always made my cock jump a little bit when he spoke to me from this close, "He trained a bunch of young pups, just like you. He knows what he's doing."

"Okay then," I said and got off of Naruto's lap. Sasuke led me to the pull up bar, where I put my hands on it and he put his hands on my hips. He was as close to me as Naruto was seconds before and whispered into my ear just like him.

"Now, do as many as you're able to. I'll help you out after you get tired."

I grunted a little bit and hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice my growing erection. His sweaty musk was filling my nostrils - he smelled different than Naruto, but just as manly. It was like even his smell was stronger than me, pinning my senses down and penetrating them deeply. I was surrounded by his essence and I was welcoming it.

"Yes, sir," I responded, wondering for a second if that wasn't unnecessarily formal, but Sasuke didn't correct me. My hands toughened their grip and I started pulling myself up, with Sasuke's meaty fingers resting on my hips, sliding down to my ass as I was pulling myself up.

"Nice going, pup. Keep it up. One... Two... Three..."

My hands started shaking after three and Sasuke noticed immediately. His hands grabbed me by my ass and he pressed himself against me, his body providing support for my back. I felt his sweaty chest rubbing against me and it was starting to get harder and harder to focus on the workout. But with the newly found support, I was able to continue.

"There you go," he grunted, as I rubbed my body all over him doing five more pull ups before my hands completely gave up. I felt Sasuke's bulge on my ass hardening every time I slid against it. Working out must have had the same effect on him as it did on me and Naruto. When I got down, my arms hurting like hell, I turned around to find him smiling, still keeping his hands on my hips. Naruto and Omoi were standing behind him, both adjusting their bulges. I could practically smell the testosterone in the air, all that manly power enveloping me. Tension was in the air, as all the three men surrounded me.

"Time for you to get your ass on the bench, pup," Sasuke said to me, licking his lips. That was a little confusing.

"But... we already did the bench press today earlier today, remember?" I asked.

"You shouldn't talk back to coach Sasuke like that, pup," Naruto told me with a smile, "Remember, we know exactly what's best for you."

"Right! Right... I'm sorry," I corrected myself immediately and headed for the bench. I assumed the position and was ready for the guys to put on the weights. But instead, Omoi came and took the bar off the handles completely. I got even more confused as all three coaches of mine stood around me, all of them rubbing their bulges, which were now tenting their briefs to the limit.

"You've done well for today, Kiba," Naruto said, as he knelt between my legs, "Time for a different kind of a workout."

I gasped as his hands disposed of my underwear, leaving me bare naked in front of the other two muscle studs. I wasn't the only one who was naked for long, though - Sasuke and Omoi, both of which were standing by my sides, reached down to their waists and dropped their briefs to their ankles.

"Wow..." I gasped, as my eyes kept switching between the huge rock-hard slabs of meat right before my eyes. Omoi had a beercan of a black cock, almost terrifyingly thick and veiny. He was cut and his plump head stared at my mouth with only one intention in mind. He had full-looking balls which promised a very nutritious reward for my hard training. Naruto said he wouldn't want me to take just any man's cum and now I was able to truly appreciate that. I couldn't wait for Omoi to unload inside of me.

Sasuke wasn't a disappointment either. His uncut cock was already wet from precum and looked as juicy as I imagined it. He had a hairy, low-hanging ball sack full of rich cum, just for me. I knew how that cum tasted already and I was so thirsty for another batch.

"Look at him," Sasuke chuckled, "You can almost see his mouth watering."

He was absolutely right - my mouth was already wet thinking of accommodating these two beautiful tools and I was going to say something until a new impulse interrupted my thoughts - I felt Naruto's hungry, warm tongue on my exposed hole. Fireworks launched before my eyes as Naruto started rimming my ass, presumably preparing it for entrance of his ragingly hard dick and almost instinctively, I opened my legs to give him a better access and I opened my mouth in a loud, passionate moan.

The two men immediately took advantage of that and pressed their cocks against my waiting mouth. I obliged them and started making out with both their tips, sucking in their precum and sweat. Their tastes were different from Naruto's, but they were no less delicious and I instantly got hooked up on the powerful mix of their salty sweat and musky precum dripping into my mouth.

"Fuck..." Sasuke whispered as he pushed his cock against Omoi's, deeper into my mouth.

"What a mouth," Omoi grunted, as he put his arm against Sasuke and pulled him closer, which made it easier for me to take both of those men into my mouth. Their tips were rubbing on each other as they stretched my mouth and dripped their pre-juice right into my throat.

Meanwhile, Naruto's tongue was done with my hole. He pulled away and stood up, grabbing my feet and spreading them even wider.

"Fuck, Kiba," he grunted, "Tonight you'll be leaving with a month's worth of protein inside of you, I can promise you that."

I moaned, trying to show my gratitude while fitting both Sasuke and Omoi into my mouth. As hot as it was letting both of the studs between my lips, I wanted to make sure I service them both as fully and attentively as possible. That is why I pulled away from their dicks and started giving them individual attention, while entertaining the other with my hand.

My lefty wrapped around Sasuke's meat and pulled the foreskin back and forth gently, letting his leaky cock drip all over my chin, while my lips decided it was Omoi's turn to use them. The beer can slid into my mouth like a glove, his fat tip pushing against my throat while my lips and tongue were trying to please his shaft as hard as possible.

"Oh, fuck!" I heard him sigh before I felt his huge hand in my hair. He stroked it and gently thrust his meat in and out of my throat, stretching it to its limit. I was trained from Naruto's cock to suppress my gag reflex, but it was still hard not to gag as this monster of a dick attacked my throat.

My lips opened and a big drool of saliva and precum leaked out of my chin as I felt Naruto's cock pressing into my tight ass. By this point, I was practically addicted to coach fucking me. I couldn't decide if I loved him more in my mouth or in my ass - on a good night, I was lucky enough to get both. And tonight felt like a winning lottery ticket with these two bodybuilders feeding me while another one was taking my ass as his property.

"As tight as always," I heard Naruto say as he started thrusting into me, that beautiful cock of his stretching my ass muscles, giving them a pretty hard set to workout to.

"You don't say, Naruto," Omoi turned to him, "Wanna share with your friends?"

"Maybe," Naruto turned to him, not stopping his violent thrusts, "But I get to fill him up, first."

"Heh, you're a little possessive of the little guy, aren't you?" Omoi chuckled, as he smiled down at my lips wrapped around his meat, "Can't say that I'm surprised... I wouldn't let an ass like that out of my sight if I found it first. What do you say about me taking you for a ride next, pup?"

My eyes bulged at the image of this giant dick penetrating my ass. Nevertheless, I nodded - you don't talk back to any of your coaches and you certainly don't say 'no' to an opportunity to get fucked by a stud like that. The thought of having him penetrate me and stretch me to my absolute limit was scary - but so hot at the same time.

"All right," Sasuke said impatiently, "You've got a nice hand, pup, that's for sure, but now I think it's my turn on your mouth."

Omoi let his dick slip out and I immediately grabbed him by my right hand as I swallowed Sasuke's juicy meat in one gulp. I couldn't believe all these three men all wanted me so bad, getting competitive and so possessive of my body... It made me feel like a star of the show and sent shivers of excitement down my spine.

My hole quickly got used to Naruto's thrusts. His cock already felt so natural inside of me every time he fucked me - like a true connection between the coach and his student. He was puffing hard as he was fucking me - the foursome was clearly making him even hornier than usual. And he wasn't the only one. I myself was leaking excessively all over my belly as I let Sasuke feed me his delicious, uncut cock while jerking off Omoi's thick monster, letting it leak all over my chin.

"¡Fuck!" Sasuke sighed as he thrusted in and out of my mouth. He was much more active than Omoi and his taste was driving me crazy. It didn't take long before he took initiative completely and grabbed my hand, forcefully pushing his cock past my mouth and into my waiting throat. His uncut dick was making me moan, even though the sensation wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Easy there, friend," Omoi chuckled, "Let him keep at least some of his teeth... Fuck, pup, I'm close. You gotta slow down - I wanna save it for your ass."

"You won't have to wait for long..." Naruto said to him in between grunts as he was fucking me like there was no tomorrow. I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't lying - his sweat was dripping all over my lap and belly and I felt his cock reaching a peak of hardness as it was penetrating me. With a few other thrusts and loud grunts, he started unloading inside of me - my first batch of a nutritious load for the night.

I moaned loudly around Sasuke's leaking dick as I felt Omoi slip out of my hand.

"About time for me to get those sloppy seconds," he said as he took Naruto's place. My coach slipped out and generously let him take my legs and press that gigantic piece of meat against my loosened hole.

"Be careful with him, Omoi," Naruto said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, "He's not completely trained yet."

"When's a better time to train him than now?" Omoi smirked at him and slowly maneuvered his huge scary piece of meat right at my hole. I looked down with a bit of anxiety as the giant man started penetrating me, but my view was soon completely blocked my Sasuke mounting my chest so he could have better access to my mouth. I looked up to the eyes of the big bodybuilder as he looked down on me with a smile and a hand on the back of my head. My nose was full of his sweat - it was dripping down on me, covering me, making sure I smelled like him. Their cum wasn't enough - these men needed to claim me completely - all of my body and its senses.

"Your asshole isn't gonna be the only hole getting a ride, amigo," he grunted as he started drilling my throat with his huge, uncut, delicious dick. I thought he was rough before, but now when he got full access to my face, he really went to town. His low hangers were slapping against my chin, scratching me with the hair on them. My throat was aching and the only thing I could taste and sense was Sasuke - well, at least until Omoi's bloated tip finally made it into my hole.

My moan echoed through the gym as the man finally managed to get inside of me.

"Shit!" he panted, "Haven't fucked a pup this tight in months! Damn, I won't be able to last a minute..."

Despite what he said, he started pushing deeper and deeper into me with no intention of stopping. His thick cock was stretching me painfully and tirelessly. I closed my eyes and focused on giving Sasuke the best of my tongue as I could. I mean sure, I was in pain... But it was like working out before. If it didn't hurt, I would never get anywhere. If I tried hard at the gym, I would be ripped in no time, and the same logic applied here - if I did well underneath the bodies of these studs, I'd soon be able to take their cocks easier in no time and get all that nutritious cum for myself!

I was so greedy... Sasuke was fucking my face but I was moaning like a whore around his cock, putting on a show, opening wide and letting him see how deep he's pushing it into my throat. I wanted him to give it to me all. That batch he rubbed out for me before wasn't enough anymore - I needed a fresh one, and soon.

"What a hardworking little slut you are..." Sasuke said, getting more and more vocal with me. I could sense he was close to filling up my mouth and letting me taste him again, lap up all that thick cream and let it slide into my stomach. I knew there were only few men on earth who could feed me such quality stuff like these three studs. And I wasn't going to waste a single drop of their precious juices.

"Here you go, pup, swallow it all!" Sasuke finally exhaled as he pinned me down onto his dick completely, pushing my nose against his trimmed lap. Even though his cock was deep inside of my throat, he shot so hard and at such an awkward angle that his cum bounced back and started filling up my mouth, letting me really experience his warm, rich load. I thought he tasted good before, but the fresh stuff was incomparable. I immediately started swallowing as his dick kept pushing more and more into my hungry throat.

Sasuke wasn't in a rush and got comfortable on my chest, letting me suck him dry and milk his sweaty cock completely clean. When he finally pulled out of my throat, my first reaction was to start giving his privates a thorough tongue bath - a thank you for the amazing ride. He looked a little surprised as he saw me licking his skin and sucking the salty sweat out of it with hunger, but he soon got into it and guided my head to his balls.

"You lubed him up well, Naruto," Omoi said, finally giving me his whole length, down to the balls, "And kudos to you, pup - not many pups can take my tool on the first try. You deserve a rich reward for that!"

I felt so spoiled as I worshipped the beautiful low-hanging pair of balls which belonged to the mountain of muscles mounting my chest as another robust stud plugged my hole tightly with his dick, sliding it in and out, with Naruto's cum providing enough lubrication. Out of nowhere I felt a new hand on me, and since Omoi was holding both my ankles, I assumed it was coach Naruto.

"You seem to be close, pup. I'll make sure you don't waste a drop," he said to me, one of his hands fondling my sensitive tip before the other one put something over it. A piece of plastic - with a perfect circumference to envelop my cock. It started bobbing up and down, ever so slowly. It took me a while before I realized coach was making me fuck my own empty water bottle!

I moaned as I leaked precum into the tight bottleneck. Omoi was going to fuck my own cum out of me - his huge cock wasn't causing me pain anymore. As my ass got used to his girth, it started feeling like fireworks were exploding in my ass. I found myself thrusting back, and soon...

"Aaaaaaaah!" I shouted with Omoi in unison as both of us exploded. His cock was buried deep inside of me when it started shooting, adding his own layer of load over Naruto's previous one. Meanwhile, my own cock was splashing ropes of cum inside of my water bottle. It was a powerful orgasm and I thought my soul was going to shoot out together with my cum. When it was finally over, I arched my back and my head fell on the drenched surface of the bench, panting fast.

Sasuke got off of me and I got the view of all three of them - Omoi still balls deep inside of my ass, Sasuke playing with his limp dick and Naruto coming closer to me with my water bottle.

"You know the rules, Kiba," he smirked at me, "No wasting of protein."

"And you gotta keep yourself hydrated as well," Sasuke added to that, his hands crossed on his chest, "Swallow it down, pup, we all want to see it!"

I took the bottle and let my own, warm cum slowly drip down into my waiting mouth. It didn't quite overpower the taste of Sasuke off my mouth, but the taste of cum still sent a surge through my veins. I didn't stop until I got out as much as possible from the tight bottle.

The guys all turned into their normal, friendly selves after that. They helped me off the bench - god knows I needed help, after all that workout - and helped me get cleaned in the showers. I was in delirium - tonight's workout was much more demanding than I expected. But I was glad I got to meet the guys - and do something for my body as well.

"Next week," Omoi said with a smile on his face, as he was waving goodbye to us in front of the gym.

"You bet," Sasuke said as he winked at me, "Next time, we won't let you go home so soon, pup. Take care!"

With Naruto's hand on my shoulders, we both watched the bodybuilders get into their cars and drive off. I missed them already, even though I could still taste both of their cocks in my mouth. As they disappeared behind the corner I turned to Naruto.

"I hope they weren't just saying that," I said, a little unsure.

"I've known them for a while, Kiba. And I could tell you made a good impression," he smiled at me, his hand patting me on my back. I felt so satisfied - just being in the presence of these guys already made me feel better about myself so much. And it was then when I finally realized how stupid it was to do this all just so girls would like me better.

I turned to Naruto's friendly face and smiled back at him. He and his friends were the only people I really wanted around me. And I was sure that with their help, I could get the body that I wanted so bad.

"They'll be back for seconds for sure. I'll be happy to invite them for another workout," Naruto said, his arm grabbing my ass, "Just as long as you remember, who is your coach number one."

"It would be a little hard for me to forget that!" I laughed, as I playfully tugged on Naruto's bulge. His eyebrows shot up and his smile got wider as I felt him getting a semi under my fingers.

"Say... Why don't you come back up and help me... clean some stuff?" he said, his hand guiding me back into the building. And come on, who would I be if I said 'no' to my coach?


End file.
